


Sleeping Beauty and Insomniac

by kams_log



Series: Destiel Prompts & One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel is the only thing that helps, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomniac Dean, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Teacher Castiel, dean can't sleep, it's really just cas trying to get dean to go to bed already, the title has nothing to do with the fairytale i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Prompt: Person A of your OTP can’t sleep and/or is an insomniac. The only way they can fall asleep is when Person B is next to them.</p><p>Dean is an insomniac and hates sleep and bedtime. They've found that when he sleeps with Cas, it's easier. But Cas left for a few weeks, and now he's back but Dean won't go to bed in fear their old plan won't work again. Cas refuses to accept that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty and Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that I've been writing a few more deanbenny fics lately, and that simply won't do because destiel is my ultimate otp. So here's the deal: for every deanbenny fic i write i will post a destiel one shot. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys like it. I'm planning on putting it a part of a series of destiel prompts/one shots. Enjoy!
> 
> ....
> 
> The prompt I found: Person A of your OTP can’t sleep and/or is an insomniac. The only way they can fall asleep is when Person B is next to them.

Cas was a very jealous man when it came to his sleeping schedule. He hated parties, he never went out unless Dean dragged him on the weekends. And it was _only_ on the weekend that Cas would grudgingly agree. But otherwise, Cas preferred to spend his evenings either reading a book or getting ready for bed. There was something about the way he bundled up under his three separate blankets, surrounded by a mound of pillows that attracted him. Dean would catch him watching the clock, counting the minutes or hours until he could go back to bed again.

“Resting is a process, Dean,” Cas said all too often as he brushed his teeth and climbed into his pajamas. “It’s very relaxing. A reprieve from the stresses and pressures of life.”

“Yeah, says the guy who always looked forward to naptime in kindergarten.” Dean would know. He was always the jittery one in pre-school who couldn’t sit still to save his life. Cas had been the only one who could calm him down. That usually included holding his hand to keep him on the sleeping matt, or locking their ankles together so Dean couldn’t make a daring escape.

But that was kindergarten. They were grown men now—and dating. A lot had changed in the years they’d known each other. But the only thing that didn’t seem to change between them, was that Castiel still adored his slotted sleeping time and Dean refused to stop moving.

Dean could respect Castiel’s need for sleep. Cas had an even busier schedule than him. He was a freaking professor. When he wasn’t grading papers or teaching lectures, he was lounging at home with Dean or going out with some friends at the bar. Apart from that, all he needed was a good book and his bed.

Dean, however, was moving as often as he could. He guzzled coffee like it was holy water. When he wasn’t working with Bobby at the auto shop, he was either rocking out with friends, driving in his baby, or spending the late hours of the evening cleaning the house. He had no other choice.

He was an insomniac. No drugs ever seemed to help, and all they did was make him cranky and irritable. He did all the tricks growing up. He tried drinking warm milk, he tried ‘processing’ his way into sleep like Cas did. But nothing worked. And he’d accepted that years ago. So he tried to make his hours useful.

He cleaned the kitchen, he reorganized the cupboards, and he dusted every nook and cranny he could find.

Castiel never commented on it. But he caught the lingering glances, the worry in his eyes and the set in his jaw. But Cas said nothing, and Dean gave him no reason to start.

Until one night when Dean came home from an evening out with Sam and Charlie. It was late. Too late for Cas to still be awake and out of bed.

“What’re you doing up?” Dean asked in surprise. Cas smiled at him tiredly and stood, taking his hand in his own before leading him back to their bedroom.

“You haven’t come to bed in days. You need to rest, Dean,” Cas said once they entered the room.

Dean immediately froze and shook his head. “No. I can’t sleep Cas. You know that.”

But Cas was already pulling back the blankets and motioned for Dean to come near. “I know that I haven’t been home as much lately with the school conferences. I had hoped that our old sleeping habits wouldn’t change when I came back… but apparently it did.”

Dean rubbed his arm and looked away. It was true. Before the school conferences it was normal for Dean to go to bed with his boyfriend. They would cuddle, and Dean would even get a few hours of sleep from the deal. But when Cas left, that all went out the window. Dean wasn’t sure if he’d slept at all since he’d gone. And even though Cas was back now, Dean couldn’t bring himself to bed even if he tried. The fear that it wouldn’t work this time was too great. Dean preferred busy wakefulness rather than tossing and turning and keeping his boyfriend up all night.

“Cas, it might not work. I don’t want to keep you up. I’ll be fine.”

Cas frowned at him and walked over, taking both his hands in his own. He kissed his palms and looked up, blue eyes bright in the shadowed room. “No one can live without sleep, Dean,” he said softly. “Even you.”

“I’ve managed before.”

“Yes, you have. And it nearly hospitalized you.”

Dean winced at the reminder, the image of the car wreck all too vivid in his mind. He really shouldn’t have been driving that day. But Dean was nothing but a stubborn bastard. So he drove. Fortunately the accident didn’t break him up too bad.

“I’m not that stupid anymore.”

“Then come to bed now.” His tone left no room for argument. So when he tugged Dean over he didn’t fight.

He followed Cas under the covers, and didn’t huff in annoyance as Cas surrounded them with pillows and extra blankets. Cas was always fond of the heaviness the extra blankets brought. Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about them. They grounded him, held him into the mattress much like Cas’s hand when they were children. But it also made it damn near impossible to get out of after Cas fell asleep.

Dean squirmed and pushed his face into the pillow. This was ridiculous. It wasn’t going to work again.

Cas wrapped an arm over Dean’s shoulders and pulled him in until their chests were pressed flush together. Dean couldn’t help the sigh of comfort that escaped him. Any excuse to be this close to Cas was welcomed, even if he’d have to duck out later.

“Stay,” Cas mumbled, already drifting away. “I want you here when I wake up. Please.”

Dean frowned and groaned, but nodded. “Sure.”

He felt Cas’s smile against his forehead and the kiss that followed.

Castiel was asleep in minutes. Dean struggled to remain still, but Cas’s arms were firm and secure around him. He forced his mind to calm, and he felt his body slowly begin to relax in time with Castiel’s even breathing.

Dean felt a smile tug at his lips at the thought. It was working. His eyes were growing heavier, and the warm blankets blocked out the rest of the world and it’s worries as he drifted further and further into the darkness and warmth that Castiel brought him.

“Damn you,” Dean mumbled into the air as his eyes finally closed. Figured. Only Castiel could ever cure his insomnia.

He was dreaming minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> my blog: lovefromdean.tumblr.com


End file.
